Journey to Ooo
by RimaJLupin
Summary: After skiing in the mountains and crossing the border of Aaa, Fionna, Cake, Prince Gumball, and Marshall Lee adventure in the land of Ooo. In this new land, they meet new people and discover many secrets hidden within the land. Will they find a connection between the lands of Aaa and Ooo?
1. Chapter 1

Journey to Ooo

By RimaJLupin

Chapter 1

At three o' clock in the afternoon, fourteen year old Fionna sat on the old, velvet colored couch, staring at the ceiling. She inhaled the scent of her sister's green tea. The smell reminded her about the first time she and Cake had attended Prince Gumball's annual tea party. She exhaled loudly, remembering the sights and smells of the party. Suddenly, she stood up and exclaimed, "Cake, I'm bored! Let's go do something!" The chubby white and orange spotted cat looked at her with surprise. "Fionna, we've already gone adventuring almost all week. You need to rest, or else you'll get big old wrinkles like the Ice Queen!"

"Don't compare me with that old hag!"

"I'm just trying to motivate you to rest! Adventuring all the time isn't good for your health!"

Fionna crinkled her nose. She always made that face when she didn't want to do something, and she's not the kind of person who likes to follow orders. Thinking hard, she said, "Cake, what if we don't go adventuring? What if we just go out for fun?" Cake said in an interested tone, "What kind of 'fun' do you have in mind?" Fionna smirked, "You'll see."

Although Fionna was a good actor, she wasn't as skilled at quickly thinking of ideas. She had no idea what to do for fun. And she knew that Cake would get suspicious if they were to go out alone. For a few minutes, Fionna paced around her bedroom as she continued to think. When she was about to give up, the house phone rang. "I've got it!" She screamed. Fionna picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fionna! It's me, Prince Gumball."

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"I was just going to invite you and Cake to come to my ski party. If you want to go, you guys will have to meet me at the Candy Kingdom tomorrow afternoon."

"Really?" Fionna beamed, "Okay, Cake and I will be there!"

"Alright, see you there!"

"Bye!"

Fionna hung up the phone and rushed into the living room. Fionna landed at the bottom of the ladder with a thud and startled Cake. Cake spilled hot green tea all over the floor. "Fionna, what did I tell you about jumping down the ladder?!" Fionna tossed a paper towel to her sister. "Cake, Prince Gumball was on the phone. He wants us to come to his ski party tomorrow! That sounds like a fun thing to do, right?" "Okay Fionna, we'll go! Just please help me clean up this mess!"


	2. Chapter 2

Journey to Ooo

By RimaJLupin

Chapter 2

Fionna had gotten up early in the morning. She slowly slid off her bed to see if Cake was sleeping. "Cake?" Fionna whispered. She stood up and saw her sister lying comfortably in her bed. Fionna smiled and tiptoed toward the closet to get her change of clothes. Beemo, the game system and alarm clock, looked at Fionna with surprise. Fionna stopped and pressed her index finger to her lips, and Beemo nodded, understanding that she should not wake up Cake.

After Fionna finished her morning routine and changed into her fresh, newly washed clothes, she headed downstairs. She quietly stepped down the ladder so that she would not wake up Cake. Fionna opened the pantry cabinet and reached for a bowl and a cereal box. She set the items on the table and went back to the fridge to get a carton of milk. When she was finished preparing her breakfast, she wondered if she should make Cake breakfast too. So, she went back to the fridge to search for Cake's food. Fionna had almost no luck trying to look for a good breakfast for Cake, but she did find something rather intriguing: one colorless strawberry was surrounded by several bright, red strawberries in the fruit bowl. A second after Fionna had discovered the colorless fruit she heard a familiar laugh that was coming from the ceiling. Fionna didn't have to think twice about who it was. "Marshall, get down here!" She demanded. The invisible figure derisively laughed at her again. "Marshall Lee, get down here now!" She ordered again. Suddenly, a figure popped up behind her and said, "Boo!" Fionna swiftly turned around and faced her friend. She crossed her arms and said, "Marshall, that wasn't funny. Why didn't you just knock on the door like a normal person?" Marshall Lee retorted, "What do you mean? I've lived here before! And besides, a vampire's got to eat."

"Yeah, but why didn't you just ask for food like a normal person?"

"I'm not exactly a 'normal person,' Fionna."

Fionna sighed with frustration. "Why are you here, Marshall?" The vampire said, "I've come with a message from Prince Gumball." Fionna gasped, but Marshall didn't let her interrupt him. "Apparently, a bunch of the people he invited to go to the party aren't going to come today (Except for me. Yes, I was invited.). Most of them are busy with paperwork and other 'royal duties.'" Fionna panicked, "Wait, does that mean that the party is canceled?"

"You didn't let me finish. Gumball said that you and Cake can still come if you're available."

"Hmm… I don't know; let me ask Cake if we can still go."

"Fionna, we can go," Cake said as she climbed down the ladder. "You two aren't exactly the quiet type of people in the morning." She turned to Marshall, "So, when are we going?" "As soon as we finish eating breakfast," Marshall responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Journey to Ooo

By RimaJLupin

Chapter 3

After an hour of packing their skiing supplies and looking for a spare umbrella, Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee traveled to the Candy Kingdom. When they arrived at the entrance of the castle, they saw Prince Gumball in a fluffy pink coat and matching pink sweatpants, carrying his skiing supplies in a humongous backpack. He greeted the group, "Hi guys! I just finished packing. Wow, this thing is making my back hurt!" Fionna said to the Prince, "You know, Cake can carry our stuff." Cake stretched until she was bigger than the castle, and then grabbed the group's heavy possessions. Gumball politely said, "Thank you, Cake! I'll be sure to repay you somehow." "No problem, honey," Cake replied. "So, where are we going?" Fionna asked. Gumball explained, "We're going to travel toward the Ice Kingdom. There are a bunch of mountains there and my sources tell me that the Ice Queen is busy with something 'important.'" Fionna started to wonder about whom Gumball's "sources" were. She glanced at Marshall Lee. She could've sworn that she saw the faintest smile on his face. He must be helping Gumball, she thought. "Okay everybody, let's go!" Gumball jubilantly said, leading the group.

It took only a short while to get to the Ice Kingdom, but it felt like it had been hours for Fionna. She had to suffer with listening to Gumball and Marshall Lee fighting about which direction they should go for the whole trip. Every time she grumbled, Cake patted her shoulder and said, "It's okay, the mountains are just a few miles ahead." Fionna was relieved when they finally got to the skiing site. As she put on her jacket and took out her skiing supplies, she could hear Marshall Lee and Gumball fighting about the current location.

"I've already told you, we are definitely in the right spot!"

"Yeah, but you didn't tell us that you didn't have a working compass, Mr. Smarty-pants!"

"Marshall, my compass works fine and besides, I pre-recorded the coordinates to our exact destination. I couldn't possibly be wrong."

"Well maybe you should've marked your destination with an 'X' or something. I've lived for a thousand years and I know the entire land of Aaa. I also know that we are not in Aaa anymore."

"You've probably never seen this spot before. I've charted the entire land of Aaa before and I know that we are in the right location!"

"Glob, Gumball. When did you become so stubborn?"

Then, Fionna heard a thud. She turned around and saw that Gumball had pushed Marshall to the ground; that was something that she did not see every day. The vampire hissed violently. Before Marshall could retaliate, Fionna ran into his path and said, "That's enough you two! Stop fighting now!" Marshall Lee looked at Fionna with his cold demon eyes, but Fionna stared him down with her own blue eyes. Marshall Lee sighed and said, "Fine, I'll stop for now. Besides, you said that you just wanted to have fun, right?" Fionna stared at him with surprise, but she knew that it wasn't the time for arguing. Instead, she said, "Yeah. Go get ready now; I'm going to check on Gumball." Marshall Lee nodded and flew over to Cake's side. Fionna ran to Gumball and asked, "Are you okay?" Gumball replied, "Yes, but I think your question was meant for Marshall." Fionna pleaded, "Will you promise me that you two won't fight again during the party?" Gumball smiled his sweetest smile that only a prince like him could make. "Okay, we'll try." Fionna smiled back at him and said, "Hurry up and get ready, then."

When the group was finally prepared to ski, Gumball said, "Okay, everybody! Let's line up so that we can race down the hill!" "You guys can leave me out of the race. I'm carrying my umbrella, so I'll float downhill with you guys," Marshall Lee pointed out. "Okay, if you insist," Gumball said, "Alright, ready? Set…" A piercing scream coming from one of the mountains interrupted him. Fionna gasped, "It's probably the Ice Queen! We have to go help out whoever is in there!" She pointed at a large mountain that was surrounded by penguins. Before anyone else could respond to Fionna's idea, they heard a girl's anguishing cry, "Help me!" The group didn't recognize whose voice was screaming in pain. But Fionna was determined to save whoever was in danger. Fionna ordered the group, "Let's go save that girl!"


	4. Chapter 4

Journey to Ooo

By RimaJLupin

Chapter 4

Fionna rapidly skied down the hill. She willed herself to go faster. She knew that someone was desperately in trouble and she wanted to save that person as soon as possible. As the cold air began to sting her face, she yelled to the group behind her, "We need to hurry and save that girl!" Cake quickly slid beside her in the shape of a toboggan. Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee were sitting on Cake's back. "Hop on!" Cake screamed. Fionna swiftly jumped onto Cake's back, leaving her skis and ski poles on the snow. "It's okay, we have more of those at home," Cake assured.

As they slid further down the hill, Fionna searched for an entrance into the mountain where the hostage was being kept. Fionna saw a bright light shining through an opening in the mountain. She wondered how the Ice Queen managed to light a bright fire without melting the ice cave. When they reached the bottom of the mountain, Fionna looked at her group and ordered, "Follow me!" Fionna pushed her way through the group of penguins blocking her way and ran as fast as she could to the entrance of the mountain. "Fionna, can we stop for a while?" Gumball panted. Fionna saw that Cake and Marshall Lee were sweating too. She said, "Fine. I'll go find out who's been kidnapped. Come into the cave when you all are ready."

Fionna cautiously entered the cave, focused on finding the prisoner. She observed everything: from the strange posters of buff men on the iced walls to the mess of clothes underneath a bed. What interested her most was a book she found on a table that was titled, "Fionna and Cake." She studied the book, wondering why the Ice Queen would keep a book like that. Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Please, help me!" The girl sounded weak. Fionna yelled, "Don't worry, I'm coming!" She rushed down the hallway and saw the girl. Although her hair resembled flames, the girl was the color of ashes. Fionna asked, "Are you okay? I'm going to get you out of here, just hold on." The girl pointed at a bag behind Fionna. "Please, pass me one piece of coal. I'm so cold." Fionna desperately grabbed the bag, cut the jail cell's bars with her crystal sword, and ran toward the shivering girl. Fionna reached into the bag and quickly gave the girl a large piece of coal. The girl put the coal close to her mouth and bit a piece off. Then, the girl started to glow. Fionna seemed to understand what was happening, so she said, "Come on, you can do it!" The glowing girl smiled at her and continued to chew on the coal. Every bite of the coal made the girl glow brighter. The girl regained full strength and her radiant glow when she was finished eating the coal. She got up and said, "Thank you, brave hero. What is your name?" Just then, Gumball, Marshall Lee, and Cake came running into the ice cave. "Fionna, did you save the girl?" Cake asked. The girl continued to speak. "Oh, so 'Fionna' is your name. It's nice to meet you. My name is Flame Princess." Fionna gasped, for she was observing the princess's beauty: the princess wore an elegant gown of flames, her hair was short and was emitting fire, and she was burning brightly. Marshall Lee said to the princess, "We'd better get you back home before you get cold again." "That's very kind of you all, but you guys won't have to worry about me getting cold," Flame Princess responded, indicating the bag that Fionna was holding. Everyone in the room sighed with relief. Fionna broke the silence and said, "Okay, let's get out of here!"

The group started to head for the exit, but a single penguin was blocking their way. The penguin stood there and quacked at them loudly. Marshall grunted, "Let's just push this little guy out of the way!" "Nobody's pushing my Gunter out of the way!" The group was startled by the harsh, old voice that answered Marshall Lee. Suddenly, an old man wearing a blue tunic and a crown was standing beside the penguin named Gunter. He picked up the penguin and used his long white beard to fly into the cave. The group backed away slowly. When the old man put his penguin down, he said, "Gunter, what did I tell you about setting off the alarm. You know that alarm is only for emergencies! Do I have to give you the squirtie-squirts again?" "Man, this guy is whack," Cake whispered to Fionna. "Hey, I may be an old wizard, but my ears are as good as a…" The old man stopped talking. His eyes darted from the ruined jail cell to Fionna's group. His eyes stayed on Fionna. "It's true!" He exclaimed, his eyes watering up, "It's really true! You guys are real! You're all so very real!" Then, the old man started to cry. He cried harder than a newborn baby. Fionna and her group slowly walked past the old man while Gunter comforted him.

When they got out of the ice cave, Fionna asked Flame Princess, "Who was that guy?" The princess responded, "He calls himself the Ice King. He's the one who kidnapped me. But, I don't want to talk about him anymore." Fionna saw the sad look on the princess's face. Fionna told her, "Don't feel sad, you can go home now." Flame Princess seemed to burn brighter when she said, "Actually, I have to go visit my boyfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

Journey to Ooo

By RimaJLupin

Chapter 5

Flame Princess led the group out of the Ice Kingdom. Fionna watched as the princess nibbled on a small piece of coal she had given her a minute ago. She started to worry about the princess. "Fionna, it's getting dark. Do you think Flame Princess is alright?" Marshall Lee asked as he closed his umbrella. "I'm not sure. I'm going to check on her now," Fionna replied. Marshall Lee nodded in approval. Fionna started to walk toward the glowing figure lighting their dim path. "Hey, Flame Princess, are you doing okay?" Fionna asked. "I already told you, you don't have to worry about me," Flame Princess assured.

"But, it's near nighttime. Aren't you cold?"

"Fionna, I'm made of fire. I think I can survive."

"But what about the coal?"

Flame Princess shrugged, "I was just hungry."

A few minutes later, the group was led into a lush green grassland. Fionna sighed, "This reminds me of home." "Don't worry, we'll be home soon," Cake said. While they continued walking, Fionna noticed a large tree standing in the distance. It didn't look like a normal tree though: a few bridges connected the large tree to two smaller sized trees and there was a wooden platform on top of the largest tree. Fionna's curiosity made her walk faster than the group. "Fionna, do you know where you're going?" Prince Gumball was suddenly walking beside her. "Oh, sorry. It's just that tree-house. It looks familiar..." Fionna's voice trailed off. She saw Flame Princess running toward the entrance of the tree-house. Fionna sprinted and caught up with Flame Princess. Flame Princess lifted her fist and started toward the door. She hesitated, blushed in embarrassment, and asked, "Fionna, can you knock on the door? I don't want to burn my boyfriend's house down." Fionna accepted the task, "Oh, sure." Fionna knocked on the door as loud as she could. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" She asked. "Yes, yes. Who is it?" They all heard a voice coming from the opposite side of the door. Flame Princess answered, "Hey Beemo, it's me." "Oh, okay. Come in!" the voice said.

The door opened, and the group followed Flame Princess inside the house. "Hey, this place looks like…" Fionna began. "Home. This place looks like home," Cake finished the sentence. Fionna observed everything: the whole house looked like her and Cake's home, except that the smell of the spilled green tea from the day before was no longer traceable and the bedroom was much messier than her own. "Welcome, everyone!" A little gaming system popped out from behind a chair next to the dining table. "Hi Beemo, is Finn home?" Flame Princess asked. Beemo replied with shock, "Oh, Finn heard about you being captured by the Ice king, so he went to the Ice Kingdom to save you. Oh glob, Finn's going to be surprised." Beemo's face turned and observed Fionna and her group members. "Hey," Beemo started, "You don't happen to be Finn in another disguise, right?" The little robot was pointing at Fionna. Fionna replied, "Who, me? No, you've got it all wrong. My name is…" Fionna was interrupted by the slam of the door. "Beemo, we couldn't find Flame Princess! This is so bad, I… Wait, who are these guys?"

Fionna turned around and saw a boy and a dog standing at the doorway. The boy was wearing a blue shirt and shorts, had black shoes, and wore a white hat, which was shaped like bear ears at the top. The boy's hat reminded Fionna of her own hat, except that the top of her hat was shaped like rabbit ears. The dog's fur was orange, which was similar to the color of Cake's spots. The boy and the dog looked from Flame Princess and Beemo to Fionna and her group. Their eyes widened. The dog started to say, "Oh my glob," over and over again while the boy stared at Fionna. Flame Princess calmly walked up to the boy and the dog. "Finn," She started, "Finn, these are the people that saved me." The dog stopped talking while the boy remained speechless. Flame Princess tried again. "Finn, this is Fionna, Cake, Prince Gumball, and Marshall Lee," she said, indicating each person with her index finger. Finn's eyes stayed on Fionna. Fionna continued Flame Princess's introduction, "We're from the land of Aaa. We went skiing in the mountains and we saved your girlfriend." Finn continued to stare at Fionna. The dog had snapped out of its shocked state and said, "Finn, it's okay. I think we can trust them." Finn looked at his dog, "Okay, Jake." Finn then turned to Fionna, "I'm glad you saved my girlfriend." "Oh, it wasn't just me," Fionna said, "Everyone helped out." Her group nodded in unison. Finn and Jake smiled at them.

They all had spaghetti and meatballs for dinner that night. Finn and Fionna were constantly blabbing about their favorite things (Having spaghetti and meatballs sparked up the conversation.) while everyone else continued with introductions. They all finished eating at eight o' clock. Fionna exclaimed, "Cake, we're not going to be able to make it home on time!" Cake sighed, "Calm down, girl. I already talked with Finn and Jake. They said that we all can stay here for the night. Now hurry up so we can get ready." Fionna smiled, "Thanks Cake!" Cake made a face, "Don't thank me. Thank the two gentlemen who invited us to stay here." Fionna laughed. She started to walk toward Finn. "Hey," She said, "Thanks for letting us stay here." Finn replied, "No, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'm not sure what would've happened to Flame Princess." Fionna saw the sad expression on Finn's face. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay now. So, don't worry, alright?" Finn smiled at her, "Ha-ha, I'll try. Also, welcome to the land of Ooo."

Everyone was bonding over card games and small talk after dinner. For a moment, Fionna thought that everything was normal. But, the happy atmosphere was ruined by the slam of the door. "Ha, I knew that you all would be here!" the Ice King panted. Finn immediately took out a red sword from his backpack. "Ice King, I won't let you hurt Flame Princess!" "What, no! I'm not going to hurt anybody! I just wanted to talk to you guys!" Ice King protested. Fionna took out her golden sword from her backpack and joined Finn's side. "We know better than to trust you. I won't let you go near Flame Princess either." "Fionna, like I said before, I just wanted to talk to you guys, I swear!" Ice King said. Fionna was surprised, "How do you know my name?" "Fionna now is not the time for questions! We have to fight!" Marshall Lee yelled. Fionna nodded at him. "Marshall, you and the group stay by Flame Princess's side and protect each other. Attack the Ice King at a close range when either Finn or I go down." The group agreed with Fionna's battle strategy. Ice King grunted, "Fine. If I can't talk to you nicely, I'll have to get you all to listen to me by force!" Ice King summoned the ice cubes from the freezer behind the group to come out. With one swift movement of the hand, the ice cubes started to head toward Flame Princess. But the princess was too quick: she threw a fireball and melted the ice cubes in a flash. The Ice King grew furious and started to summon more ice cubes. The group protecting Flame Princess was doing their best to get rid of the ice cubes. Fionna and Finn started running toward the Ice King. Finn lifted his sword and slashed; an inch of the Ice King's beard fell off. The Ice King was enraged. "Oh, now you're going to get it, little boy!" The Ice King used his hands to summon chunks of ice the size of golf balls. Finn deflected the pieces of ice with his sword. "Fionna!" Finn ordered, "Fionna, go for the crown now!" Fionna swiftly ran behind the Ice King and aimed her sword at his crown. Before she was about to knock the sword off of the old man's head, she saw that Finn's feet were ensconced by ice. "Finn!" Fionna screamed. The Ice King heard her and threw a chunk of ice at her head. "Fionna, no!" she heard someone shout. Fionna tried to fight the pain, but it was too strong. Her sword slowly fell from her right hand and she collapsed onto the cold, wooden floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Journey to Ooo

By RimaJLupin

Chapter 6

"Fionna. Fionna, wake up."

Fionna groggily opened her eyes. She blinked twice and saw a figure looking at her from the bedside. "Marshall, is that you?" He smiled with relief. "You finally woke up." Fionna was still drowsy. "How long have I been out for?" "A few hours," Marshall Lee carefully said. Fionna sat up and observed her surroundings. The bedroom looked similar to the one she and Cake slept in at their tree-house. Fionna slid off the thick, woolen blanket that was covering her. She saw that she was still wearing her blue shirt and skirt from yesterday. Her socks were still on her feet while her shoes were placed near the doorway. She looked down and noticed that the long locks of her blonde hair almost touched her hat that was lying on the floor. Marshall Lee moved closer to Fionna's face. "You took quite a hit there," he remarked, lightly putting his cold hand on her head. "Ouch," Fionna exclaimed, "Oh that hurt!" Marshall quickly backed away, "Sorry, I didn't know it was that bad." Fionna lifted her hand up to the lump on the top of her head. She tried to fight the pain as she felt the bruise. When she was finished with investigating her injury, Fionna asked Marshall, "What happened yesterday?" Marshall Lee took his time to think about how to answer her question. "After you were knocked out, the Ice King looked at our group and started crying and saying things like, 'I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk! I didn't want to hurt anybody!' But then Flame Princess got mad and started throwing fireballs at him; she managed to get him out of the house. After that, Gumball ordered me and Jake to go outside and check if the Ice King was hiding while he and Cake took you to the bedroom for an 'emergency examination.'"

"What about Finn and Flame Princess?" Fionna asked.

Marshall said, "Flame Princess melted the ice from Finn's feet. Anyway, everybody else is downstairs eating breakfast right now." Fionna tried to get off of the bed. "Oh, my head hurts," She flinched at the pain. "I don't think I can go down yet." Marshall tried to persuade her to go downstairs. "You know, they're worried about you. I'm worried about you…" Fionna and Marshall's eyes met. Fionna saw the troubled look on Marshall's face. She then realized that he was the one who had called her name when she fell down. He was the one who had suggested for the group to fight. He thought it was his fault that she got hurt. Fionna grabbed Marshall's hand. "I'm sorry, I need to rest a little more." Marshall Lee sighed, "Okay. Here, in case you get hungry." Marshall gave Fionna a bright, red apple. Fionna turned the apple around and saw that the other side was colorless. She looked up at Marshall. He moved closer to her face and kissed her forehead. "Get better soon," he said as he slowly left the bedroom.

After eating the apple Marshall had given to her, Fionna unhurriedly washed up and changed into fresh, new clothes that somebody had left on the bed. When Fionna was done, she started walking down the ladder. On the third step, she felt the excruciating pain coming from the bump on her head. She grunted at the pain and lost her balance. She screamed as she was falling down the ladder. Luckily, Cake was already stretched out as a couch for Fionna to land on. "Fionna, what did I tell you about jumping downstairs?" Cake reminded. "It was an accident. Anyway, thanks Cake," Fionna smiled at her sister. "Fionna! Oh my glob! Fionna are you okay?" Prince Gumball and Finn hurried to Fionna's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine you guys," Fionna assured.

"Fionna, how are you feeling?" Gumball asked. Fionna thought about how to answer his question. If she said that she was okay, Gumball might think that she's lying. If she said that she was feeling bad, then the whole group might make her go back to bed. So she carefully said, "I'm feeling kind of fuzzy right now." Gumball looked as if he was having mixed emotions. "Well, it's good that you're not too sick. But, we'd better get you to a hospital, just in case."

He turned to Finn, "Where is the nearest hospital?"

Finn didn't have to think twice. "There's a hospital in the Candy Kingdom. It's not far from here."

Gumball beamed, "Okay, we're going to the Candy Kingdom everyone! Lead the way, Finn!"

Finn and the group started to go outside. Fionna looked at Cake and Marshall. "You can ride on my back," Cake offered. Marshall nodded in approval as he opened his umbrella. Fionna climbed on her sister's back. "Thanks Cake, you're the best. Let's go!"

When they reached the gates of the Candy Kingdom's castle, Finn knocked on the large door and called, "Princess Bubblegum! We need help, can you let us in?" "Yeah, hold on," a voice from the other side of the door responded. The group backed away as the door was being opened. A girl with long, pink hair emerged from the doorway. She wore a pink gown and had a crown on the top of her head. "Hey, Finn. So, what's the problem?" "My friend Fionna isn't feeling well, so we took her to the nearest hospital," Finn said as he indicated the group with his index finger. The girl sighed, "I wish we could help, but I'm afraid that we are only able to treat candy people." Prince Gumball walked toward the girl. "Please, Princess Bubblegum. Fionna really is hurt; she just needs an examination. I can assist you with the task if you'd like." The Princess looked at Fionna; Fionna winced at the pain from her injury. The Princess answered, "Okay, I'll help her. Follow me; the hospital is inside the castle."

They were all quickly led inside the hospital. After brief introductions, Princess Bubblegum said, "Prince Gumball, Fionna, you guys come into the emergency room with me. Everyone else can stay in the waiting room, unless you want to walk around the Candy Kingdom." The group shook their heads at the second option. "Okay, then," She turned to Finn, "Finn, you can call for Peppermint Butler if you need anything. I hope you all enjoy yourselves, everyone!" Fionna looked back at the group. Finn and Flame Princess were standing beside each other, waving at her. Cake and Jake gave Fionna a comforting thumbs-up. Marshall Lee mouthed the words, "Feel better." Fionna smiled at the group as she slowly walked into the emergency room with Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball. Fionna noticed that the Princess and Gumball looked very similar, like how she and Finn looked alike. Princess Bubblegum led Fionna to a hospital bed. As the Princess and Gumball put on their hospital gear, Fionna shifted uncomfortably as she felt the pain from her head. Princess Bubblegum quickly put a big, white apron-like cloth over Fionna's already clothed body. "Don't worry, this will only take a while," the Princess assured. Fionna nodded, and the Princess smiled at her. Then, Gumball walked toward Fionna with a little cup full of a transparent liquid. Fionna's eyes darted from Gumball to the cup. Gumball said, "Fionna, I'm just going to anesthetize you with this medicine (That means when you drink it, you're going to fall asleep, just in case you were wondering.). You're going to be fine; just trust us, okay?" Fionna smiled at the Prince, "Okay. I'm counting on you guys." Fionna sat up and drank the medicine. She fell asleep as soon as she lay back down on the bed.

Fionna woke up in a different room. She sat up from the soft hospital bed and saw two figures standing in the candy-covered room. It was Princess Bubblegum and Finn. Princess Bubblegum started walking toward Fionna. "Fionna, how are you feeling?" "A little tired, I guess," Fionna responded. "Well, be sure to get some rest then," the Princess cheerfully said. The Princess turned to Finn, nodded, and then left the room. Finn started to walk toward Fionna. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. Fionna said, "Like I said before, I'm a little tired. But either way, I'm fine, Finn." "Oh, okay. That's good," Finn slowly answered. Fionna thought that something was wrong.

"Finn, do you want to tell me something?" Fionna cautiously asked.

"Well," Finn started, "Princess Bubblegum told me to tell you about what happened during your examination, but I think the news will shock you."

Fionna looked at Finn in the eyes. "Finn, I can handle it. Just please tell me what happened." Finn looked away, sighed, and looked back at Fionna. "Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball took a DNA sample from your hair during the examination. Then, Princess Bubblegum asked for a sample of my hair. She pulled off a small piece of my hair and went back into the examination room. After that, she and Gumball gave me the results. Apparently, the DNA samples matched almost perfectly." Fionna carefully said, "So, we're related to each other? Like, cousins?" Finn slowly answered, "We're more like siblings; twins, actually." Fionna stared at the boy she had met yesterday; the boy who looked a lot like her; the boy who was a lost part from her family. Finn hugged Fionna from her bedside. Fionna's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her long lost brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Journey to Ooo

By RimaJLupin

Chapter 7

Fionna woke up with a start the next morning. She sat up on her hospital bed and wiped the beads of sweat from her face. She felt for the bruise on her head; it was still throbbing from the strange dream that she had the previous night. It's okay, she thought to herself, it was only a dream. She heard the door suddenly open. Fionna spun around and saw Finn. "Hey," her brother began as he flipped the light switch on, "Are you feeling alright? You sounded kind of restless last night." Fionna responded, "Yeah. So, what are you doing here?"

"Princess Bubblegum told me to guard your room for the night. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks, Finn," Fionna lied.

"Fionna, we're twins. You can tell me anything." Fionna saw the concerned look on Finn's face; it reminded her about Marshall Lee's expression from the day before. Fionna sighed, stuck out her fist, and said, "Promise me that you won't freak out, okay?" Finn smiled and pressed his own fist against Fionna's, "Okay, I promise." Fionna withdrew her hand, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes; she could see her dream clearly now. "Well, last night, I dreamt that I was in the mountains. I was traveling with some people. But then, a blizzard started, and I couldn't see the people anymore. I was walking blindly in the blizzard for a long time. And then, I saw a cloud of smoke coming from somewhere beyond the mountains. I felt the ashes and the snow cover my body as I continued to walk. My dream ended after that." Fionna opened her eyes and shivered. "I don't know what it means, Finn." And for the first time, she honestly confessed to her brother, "I'm scared." Finn grabbed Fionna's trembling hands, "It's going to be okay. The group and I are all here for you." Fionna smiled at her brother. Finn smiled back at her and said, "Well, there's someone who wants to meet you."Finn walked up to the main entrance/exit door of the room. He called to the other side of the door, "You can come in now!"

"It's about time." The door was opened by a girl with long, black hair. She wore clothes in the shades of red and black. Judging by the bite on the girl's neck, Fionna assumed that she was a vampire. Fionna was also reminded of Marshall Lee when she looked at the girl. The girl walked into the room and said to Finn, "Hey, Finn. How's it going?" "Everything's alright," Finn said. The girl looked at Fionna. "So, this is your sister, huh? Hi, I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen." Fionna replied, "Hi, I'm Fionna. That's funny; I have a friend who says that he's the Vampire King." Marceline laughed, "Oh, really? Is his name Marshall Lee? I'm not surprised if you think him and I are similar; Bubblegum found out that we're related." Fionna exclaimed, "Like, brother and sister?!"

"Bubblegum isn't sure yet. She said that the machine wasn't working properly after testing you and Finn's DNA."

Fionna slowly asked, "So, are you happy that you and Marshall are family?"

Marceline took some time to think. "Well, I like to spend time with those who are… Dear to my heart. I guess you could say that I'm a 'family-type' of girl."

Fionna smiled, "You seem like a nice person."

"Yeah, you seem cool too," said Marceline as she reached for Fionna's hat on the edge of the bed. Marceline observed the hat. "You and Finn really _are_ twins. Well, I guess I'll see you two later!" Marceline tossed the hat toward Fionna's outstretched hands. The Vampire Queen started to walk toward the door. "Wait!" Fionna yelled. Marceline turned around, "What's up, Fionna?"

"Um, well… Why did you want to visit me?"

"Oh, that's right," Marceline slowly said, "I just wanted to ask you and Finn a question."

"About what?" Fionna and Finn asked together.

"How do you two feel about royalty? You know, like kings and queens, princes and princesses."

The twins stared at each other for a while, trying to look for an answer to the bizarre question. Fionna carefully responded, "Well, a lot of my friends are royals." "So are mine," Finn chimed in. "But, why would you ask us that question, Marceline?" Fionna asked. "Oh, I'm just asking. Anyway, I have to go talk to Bubblegum now; something about 'hospital arrangements' for you, Fionna. Well, I'll see you guys soon!" Marceline opened the door. "Okay, bye!" The twins waved at Marceline as she walked out the door.

Fionna turned to Finn. "What was that all about?" Finn shrugged, "I'm not sure. It was probably just a curious question." "Yeah," Fionna stared at the open doorway. "But, why would she ask_ us_ about royalty?"


	8. Chapter 8

Journey to Ooo

By RimaJLupin

Chapter 8

That afternoon, Princess Bubblegum gave Fionna a packet of word and number puzzles to work on. "I figured that you would be bored in here since you have almost nothing to do. I also think that these puzzles will help stimulate your brain, if you want the practice," the princess informed Fionna. Although the packet was as thick as the textbook Princess Bubblegum was carrying under her arm, Fionna politely said, "Thank you, Princess. I'll try to work on it when I find the time." Princess Bubblegum practically beamed at Fionna's response. "Oh, that's great!" The princess exclaimed. "This is as expected from a great girl like you! I see much potential in your future!"

Fionna became confused. "Um, I'm sorry; I didn't understand what you just said."

Princess Bubblegum gasped. "Oh, sorry. I… I really have said… I mean, I have to go now; more DNA examinations to take care of. Bye Fionna!"

"Okay, bye, I guess…" Fionna watched Princess Bubblegum hastily leave the room. When the door was finally shut, Fionna opened the packet, picked up the pencil that was attached to it, and began to write.

A half hour later, Fionna heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in!" She yelled. The door was opened and Finn, Jake, and Cake entered the hospital room. "Hey, Fionna," Finn said, "What's that?" "It's a puzzle packet Princess Bubblegum gave me. She said I could work on it whenever I get bored." Fionna responded. Cake observed the packet. "Hey," Cake began. "Isn't this a too big to be called a 'packet'?"

"It looks fine to me," Fionna lied.

It was Jake's turn to criticize the packet. "Aren't you already bored with trying to solve these problems? It looks like the stuff old people do for fun."

Fionna shrugged, "Princess Bubblegum said the puzzles are kind of like brain training."

"Don't you think you could be doing something more fun? Like playing a video game or something?" Finn suggested.

Fionna remained inexorable. "I guess. But there's a reason why Princess Bubblegum gave me this packet. And I'm determined to finish it somehow."

Finn sighed. "Okay. But can we help you finish that packet?"

"Yeah, it looks like a lot of work for one person," Jake said.

"And besides, I don't want you to be getting headaches and hurting yourself again," Cake remarked.

Fionna giggled. "Okay, you guys can help."

The group managed to finish the entire packet before dinnertime. When the clock struck six, Princess Bubblegum entered the room and announced, "Dinner's ready, everyone!" Finn, Jake, Cake, and Fionna hurriedly cleaned up the mess of broken pencil tips and eraser shavings that lay on Fionna's bed and the floor. Princess Bubblegum picked up the packet from the end of Fionna's bed and examined the completed puzzles. "You guys finished the whole packet in less than a day?!" the princess exclaimed. "Yeah," Fionna responded. "It was faster and more fun to work on the packet when we all worked together." The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Princess Bubblegum was amazed. "Wow, I guess you are very good at cooperating with people. That quality is perfect for your job in the future!"

Fionna grew confused again. "Wait, what job?"

Princess Bubblegum gasped again. "Oh... I mean… Um… Did I say that dinner was ready? Well, come down when you all are ready, okay? Alright, bye!"

And so, the group watched as the princess quickly ran out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Journey to Ooo

By RimaJLupin

Chapter 9

Fionna, Finn, Cake, and Jake walked into the castle's candy-coated dining room. Several windows lay on the walls and a big chandelier hung above the large table surrounded by a multitude of chairs in the center of the room. There was a door at the far end of the room that led to the kitchen. The group could hear the cooks in the kitchen, busy making the last minute preparations for the dinner.

Fionna and Cake gasped in amazement, "It looks almost exactly like Prince Gumball's dining room!"

"Indeed it does; it makes me kind of homesick," Prince Gumball said as he walked through the kitchen door. He wiped his hands on a white apron. "Hello, everyone! I hope you're all ready for a great dinner!"

Fionna hugged him. "It's great to see you! Did you help make the food?"

"Yeah, the cooks seemed very busy so I decided to help them out; it's not every day they get to prepare a big meal for special guests," Gumball said with a wink.

Fionna looked around. "Speaking of guests, where's everyone else?

"Princess Bubblegum is helping out in the kitchen (Apparently, she knows how to make some delicious B.B.Q.). Marshall Lee and Marceline left to go pick up Flame Princess; she had to go back to the Fire Kingdom to talk to her dad or something," Gumball responded as he untied his apron.

Fionna beamed, "Oh, that's awesome!"

Just then, Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler emerged from the kitchen door. Fionna noticed the princess was still carrying the large textbook. "Hi guys," Princess Bubblegum said as she placed the textbook underneath her chair, "I'm glad you're all here. Where's the rest of the group?"

Suddenly, three figures entered the spacious dining room. Flame Princess was standing between Marshall Lee and Marceline. "Hey everyone!" the three said together. After everyone was finished greeting each other, Peppermint Butler announced, "Everyone, please take your seats." Fionna chose to sit beside Finn and Cake. As soon as everyone was seated, the chefs came out and introduced the selection of food: from hamburgers and spaghetti to chunks of coal and catnip. Fionna looked at the food and asked Gumball, "Why did you guys prepare so much food?"

He answered as he handed his apron to a nearby chef, "The cooks here like to be prepared, especially when it comes to welcoming special guests into the castle."

As Peppermint Butler and the chefs left the room, Fionna watched Marshall and Marceline grab the red-shaded food and Cake stretch for the catnip. She smiled at Gumball. "This was a great dinner you and Princess Bubblegum set up," she said as she filled her plate with spaghetti. Gumball laughed, "Oh, I only helped make the food. The genius that came up with the plan was Marshall."

Fionna looked from across the table. "Marshall, did you really come up with that idea?"

The vampire shrugged and reached for a strawberry, "It just popped into my head."

Marceline nudged her elbow at Marshall. "Oh, come on, Mar-Mar. Didn't you say that you wanted to do this all for Fionna?"

Marshall nearly choked on the strawberry. "Marcy, don't be ridiculous!"

Marceline took the half-colored strawberry from Marshall. "Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." She ate the rest of the red color from the strawberry.

Marshall blushed. "Marceline, seriously!"

"He's right, Marceline. You probably should stop bothering him now," Princess Bubblegum advised as she ate her food.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy, Bonnibel. Besides, you were there when he said he wanted to do this to make Fionna happy," Marceline snickered.

Princess Bubblegum couldn't help but laugh along with Marceline while Marshall continued to blush in embarrassment. Fionna eased away from the awkward situation and looked at everybody at the table. Finn and Flame Princess were talking to each other, Jake and Cake were busy showing off their stretching skills, and Gumball tried to comfort Marshall Lee while Princess Bubblegum and Marceline continued to laugh. Fionna grinned as she continued to eat her food.


	10. Chapter 10

Journey to Ooo

By RimaJLupin

Chapter 10

It wasn't long until everyone was done eating. The entire group decided to hang out in the common room of the castle. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, so Fionna asked Princess Bubblegum if she could walk around the castle. "Yeah, go ahead. But be careful, okay?" the princess warned Fionna. Fionna said, "Alright, I'll be back soon."

Fionna explored the hallways of the castle with ease. She couldn't help but admire the fact that the castle looked almost exactly like the one from Aaa. She suddenly started to think about her house. She sat on a chair against the wall when she became homesick. She took off her hat and closed her eyes, wishing that she could go home. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand carefully tuck a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. Fionna opened her eyes. "You'll hurt your back if you sleep here," Marshall Lee said.

Fionna gasped, "Marshall, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Taking a walk."

Fionna sighed and began to put on her hat. "I thought I was alone."

"Why, did I scare you?" Marshall teased.

Fionna rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go back to the group." She stood up and started walking toward the common room.

"Wait!" Marshall grabbed her hand. "I just want to show you something. Please?"

Fionna turned around and looked at him. She paused to think. "Alright," she said, "But it'd better be quick."

Marshall continued to hold Fionna's hand as they walked down numbers of hallways and up several winding staircases. While they were walking up a flight of stairs, Fionna asked Marshall, "Is it true what Marceline said? About whom the dinner was for?"

Marshall stopped walking. "Yeah," he said. "I know you're still not feeling well, so I thought I could do something nice for you." His voice trailed off.

Fionna smiled. "Thanks, Marshall."

The vampire blushed as they continued to walk. "Yeah, you're welcome. Anyway, we're almost there."

After they reached the top of the stairs, Marshall opened a candy-covered door and switched on the lights. Fionna and Marshall walked into the dimly lit room; it looked almost exactly like Fionna's hospital room, except there was nothing but a large paint-stained window and a display case in the middle of the room. They walked closer to the glass case; a golden crown and tiara were ensconced inside of the transparent case. There was a crest that looked like a tree implanted on the back of the crowns and a single blue gem was put on the front of each of the crowns. Fionna observed the golden jewelry, admiring their beauty. "Wow, they're so… Wow. I've never seen anyone wear these before," she exclaimed. Then, she turned to Marshall and asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

Marshall started, "Do you remember the textbook Princess Bubblegum was carrying today?" Fionna thought back to the moment she received the puzzle packet and the dinner. She nodded, and Marshall continued, "It turns out that it's actually a history book about the rulers of the different kingdoms of Ooo and Aaa. She accidentally left this book in the royal library before dinner; I read through a section of the book that talks about the original rulers of Ooo and Aaa, and I saw a drawing of those two crowns on one of the pages." Marshall pointed at the crowns in the glass case.

Fionna stared at him. "You mean there were actually a king and a queen that ruled the lands of Ooo and Aaa?"

"Yes," Marshall confirmed, "But it also turns out that the two lands haven't had a king and a queen in a while ever since a big fight broke out and the different kingdoms started to form. I'm not sure what it was about, but I'm going to try to find out."

"So, what does this have to do about me?"

"I need a team to help figure this out. We can get everyone to help and-"

"What's going on in here?" a voice asked.

Fionna and Marshall turned to see Marceline appearing behind the glass case. Marceline took a step toward Marshall. "What are you doing here?" Marceline asked Marshall.

Marshall rebuked Marceline, "You can't spy on us just because you can turn invisible!"

"Actually, I can," Marceline corrected. "Besides, you can turn invisible too, Mar-Mar. Also, I told you not to come around this place."

"You didn't say I couldn't bring Fionna!" Marshall retorted.

"That's the thing; you weren't _supposed _to bring her here!"

"But I think she's ready to know about it!"

"Are you crazy?! She's not even fifteen yet! She's. Not. Ready!"

Fionna couldn't help herself. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "_She's_ standing right _here!_" The vampires stood quietly staring at her. Fionna's voice cracked as she asked, "What am I not being told? What am I not supposed to know about?" Marceline and Marshall shared a nervous glance. Fionna remained desperate. "You two know something; tell me what it is!" Marceline looked at Fionna. "Look," she began, "It's been a long day, and you should really get some rest now."

Fionna looked at Marceline skeptically, "Marceline, I want to know what 'it' is."

"You will-" Marshall Lee began.

Marceline sighed. "I'll talk to Bonnie and Gumball about this." She looked at Fionna. "Hopefully, you'll find out the news by tomorrow. Let's get you to your room now."

Marceline switched off the lights and the group left the crowns' display room in the dark.


	11. Chapter 11

Journey to Ooo

By RimaJLupin

Chapter 11

Fionna stared up at the ceiling as she lay on the soft hospital bed. Even though everyone else was still wide awake, Fionna didn't have a choice but to go straight to her room (Considering the fact that Marceline literally flew her to the room; Marceline wanted to make sure that Fionna wouldn't run back into the crowns' display room.).

Fionna took off her hat and started to reach for the bump on her head. She flinched at the pain, discovering that it was getting worse. She decided to go to the bathroom to look for a washcloth. After successfully finding a pink washcloth and dousing it in cold water, Fionna carefully placed the cloth on her head. She found that the wet cloth helped reduce the pain, but the chilly water reminded her about the nightmare she told Finn about. She remembered how cold the blizzard felt and how scared she was when she was alone in her dream.

Fionna heard someone knocking on the door. She rushed out of the bathroom, dropped the wet cloth onto a nearby table, and ran toward the door.

"Who is it?" she asked the person on the other side of the doorway.

"Fionna, it's me. I'm with Cake and Jake. Can you open up?" Finn said.

Fionna opened the door. "Yeah, come in you guys."

Finn was carrying a few pillows and blankets. "Thanks for letting us in. Also, Flame Princess left a while ago; she told us to visit you for her," he said.

"We brought some pajamas and Flame Princess helped us make the hot chocolate," Jake merrily announced as he lifted two blue footy pajamas with his left paw and four mugs of hot chocolate with his right.

Cake was carrying four sleeping bags under her arms. "We didn't want you to feel all lonely, so we decided to have a sleepover!" Cake exclaimed.

Fionna shut the door. "That's great you guys," said Fionna as she put on her hat, "But were the matching PJ's really necessary?"

"Oh chill, it's only for you and Finn," Jake reassured.

After everyone was finished setting up the room for the sleepover, Fionna asked, "So, what do ya'll want to do?"

Finn suggested, "We should watch a movie." He turned to Jake, "Quick, turn on the 'special monitor.' "

"I'm on it!" Jake swiftly took a box-shaped object from one of the sleeping bags. "Beemo, are the security cameras in this room disabled?" he asked the video game console.

BMO waited before answering Jake. "Yes, the bird has taken the worm," Beemo proudly exclaimed.

Jake face palmed himself. "That's the wrong saying, Beemo. Anyway, play the live footage."

"Yes sir!" Beemo said as if he was answering the top commander of the military. Beemo sat on the floor and his face blurred with black and white lines. A split second later, Gumball, Bubblegum, and Marceline were displayed on the screen.

Fionna became worried. She turned to Cake. "Cake, what exactly are we doing?"

Cake's face formed a wry smile. She rapidly withdrew a few wired objects from one of the pillows. "We're snooping, of course! Don't you want to find out what Marceline was talking about?"

Fionna became confused. "How do you know about that?"

"Marshall Lee told us about it a while ago," Finn responded. "He also wants to help out with this operation; his first job was to stop the security cameras in your room. We're sorry we didn't tell you beforehand."

Fionna said, "It's alright. So how's it gonna work?"

Jake suddenly morphed the top of his head so that it looked like the top of a deformed muffin. _This seems to be getting interesting, _Fionna thought. With his game face on, Jake gathered the group into a tight circle around Beemo. "Here's the plan," Jake started. "All you guys have to do is follow the instructions I give on the comms units. Cake," Jake turned to Cake. "Hand out the comms, please."

Cake handed Finn and Fionna the wired objects. "You put them in your ears so you can hear each other during our operation. They also have tiny microphones so ya'll can communicate with ease," Cake explained to Finn and Fionna.

"But don't put them on now," said Jake. "First, you guys have to put on the blue PJ's. They're big enough to slip over the clothes you're wearing. Oh, and don't forget to take off your hats; you're gonna need to use the hoods on the PJ's."


	12. Chapter 12

Journey to Ooo

By RimaJLupin

Chapter 12

Fionna and Finn hid in the air vent just above the dining hall. They had a good view of the meeting Princess Bubblegum, Prince Gumball, and Marceline were having. Before proceeding with the operation, Jake had told them to pour two cups of hot chocolate over their blue pajamas because the warm liquid would activate the "camouflage setting" of the clothes (He also assumed that the chocolate would hide their "normal scents" from Marceline, who is an excellent sniffer.). Fionna looked at her arm: it matched the structure and color of the air vent. "This stealth suit is really cool, Jake," Fionna whispered into her comms unit.

"Yeah, they're awesome," Finn agreed. "How'd you get them?"

"I have my sources," Jake casually answered through the comms. Fionna and Finn heard Jake whisper something, "Hey Beemo, remind me to send Jake Jr. a 'Thank You' card, 'kay?"

"Will do, sir!" Beemo said.

"Okay then," Jake was giving orders on the comms. "Beemo and I are in the control room with the live security tapes, so we can see you guys easily. The banana guards usually patrol outside the castle at night, so it's okay for Beemo and me to stay here for now. Cake, keep your post in the common room; if you're having trouble, there's a newspaper to your right; it'll keep other people from recognizing your face. Have you made a signal message yet?"

"Yeah: three loud coughs means the banana guards suspect something or are going to the control room and three knocks means the coast is clear," Cake responded.

"Alright then," Jake continued. "Marshall Lee, eavesdrop on the meeting so we all can hear what's going on."

"Why don't you just tell us what they're saying? You and Beemo are watching the security footage, right?" Marshall asked.

"There aren't any speakers in the control room. Besides, if there were speakers, they'd probably be pretty old and we don't have much time to fix them anyway," Jake dully responded. Then he remembered to remind Marshall, "Make sure to not get too close to anyone at the meeting."

"I've got this, Jake," Marshall said. "But what happens if I get caught?"

"That's where Finn and Fionna come in," Jake responded. "All they have to do is make a bunch of noise in the air vent. Just don't make any noises with your voices and make sure your hoods are on, alright Blue Birds?"

"Yeah, okay Jake. But, let's not use the nicknames," Finn said.

"Oh, fine," Jake grumbled. "But you know nicknames can be very beneficial!" He yelled.

Fionna's ear bud fell out of her ear. "Hey Jake, lower your voice! I can hear you without the comms in my ear," Fionna quickly whispered into the comms microphone as she struggled to get the dangling ear bud back into her ear.

"Alright, sorry guys," Jake said. "Cake, are you doing alright?"

The group heard three loud knocks in the distance.

"Okay then, Marshall, start listening to the meeting," Jake requested.

"Got it," Marshall abruptly said.

Fionna and Finn briefly saw Marshall from a far end of the hallway turning invisible. They assumed that Marshall was flying since they didn't hear any footsteps. Everyone remained silent on the comms, waiting to listen to the conversation at the meeting. A few seconds later, they could hear the voices of the members of the meeting:

"So, where did you find the book?" Prince Gumball asked.

"I checked it out at the royal library. It's really convenient to have a library full of old books. For research, of course," Princess Bubblegum said. Fionna saw that the book was open, but she was too far away to make out the words.

Marceline's voice finally came up. "So, what are the new details?"

"Well, I did find out that there is a gate keeper (Not to be mistaken for a 'Key-per.') and a historian. But other then that, I've got nothing else." Bubblegum sounded a bit disappointed.

"Well, I'm going to the kitchen to get us some more hot chocolate. I don't want to waste the leftovers Jake left for us." Gumball said to the two girls.

"Yeah, sure. Speaking of hot chocolate," Marceline inhaled, facing the air vent. "Doesn't this place smell a bit more chocolaty than usual?"

Fionna and Finn froze. _Oh no, she's onto us! _Fionna thought.

Then, the princess (unknowingly) saved them. "Marcy, this castle is made of _candy_. Of course it would smell like chocolate. Or maybe you're just craving chocolate." The twins sighed with relief.

Doubtingly, Marceline responded, "Alright. Gumball, get me one with extra sugar; I need to stay awake."

"Okay then, I might as well do that for everyone else; we're probably going to spend the whole night talking about the…" Gumball's sentence was cut off. Marshall's comms suddenly started acting up.

Jake rapidly whispered into the comms, "Marshall, get out of there now!" Marshall failed to receive the message and Gumball accidentally bumped into Marshall. Still invisible, Marshall shook the table while trying to catch his balance. Bubblegum's big book fell upon the floor with the pages facing down. Bubblegum and Marceline jumped away from the table, completely freaked out. Soon, Cake started coughing; a group of banana guards were going in two directions: four guards were running toward the scene of commotion and the three other guards were rushing to the control room. Everything seemed to be happening all at once.

Jake saw this all on camera. "Oh my glob! Guys, Beemo and I are gonna get out the control room through the air vent. Fionna and Finn, we'll meet you guys at your positions, just start making noises now. Cake, go to the dining room and pretend that you don't know what happened. Be sure to help them clean up so that your act is believable. Marshall, get out of the dining room A.S.A.P. And everyone, remove your comms!"

Fionna and Finn started punching the surface of the air vent. Luckily, the noise they made distracted the banana guards. The guards started to search for the noise throughout the castle. At about the same time, Cake arrived at the dining room. The twins were glad to see that Cake hid her comms unit. They saw that Cake was starting to act worried and help Gumball, Bubblegum, and Marceline clean up the place. Then, Fionna and Finn heard someone crawling in the air vent. They turned around and saw Jake and Beemo. Jake's head was back to its smooth shaped. Jake made a stop sign with his hand to tell Fionna and Finn to stop making noise. The twins stopped, and then turned back around to look at the dining room. A few seconds later, they saw Marceline grabbing an unseen object with her left hand. The object suddenly changed into Marshall Lee being tugged on by his shirt collar; Cake was shocked that Marceline caught Marshall while he was invisible.

"Oh no, they've got Marshall," Fionna quietly exclaimed.

Barely audible, Jake whispered, "Wait everyone, don't shift your weight on the same side of the vent."

"Wha..?" Finn began. Then, Beemo accidentally moved closer to Finn. The vent rapidly collapsed, and Fionna, Finn, Beemo, and Jake painfully fell to the ground.

"What in the world?!" Prince Gumball exclaimed as he looked at the dog pile on the floor.

Princess Bubblegum sighed as she picked up the book. "It looks like I'm going to have to call someone to fix that."

Marceline was still holding Marshall by his shirt. "And, we're also going to need an explanation for this," Marceline strictly said as she glared at the group of people underneath the air vent.


End file.
